


Nicknames

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith Is Bad At Nicknames, Keith Thinks Lance Is A Pastry, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance Calls Keith Red, Lance Loves Nicknames, M/M, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Lance wants some special nicknames for him and Keith.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small fluffy drabble between my two dorks because they own my heart, soul, ass... everything.
> 
> Hope you like and happy reading ❤

“Okay, what about kitten then?” Lance asked playing with Keith’s hand in the dark, fingertips drawing invisible circles on his palm. It sent electrifying currents of heat through Keith’s arm that soon turned into delicious goose-bumps he tried to suppress.

“Kitten? Really?” Keith arched an eyebrow at the nickname. “Is it because I’m half-Galra?”

“Hum… in a way?” Lance replied hesitantly.

Even in the dimness of his room Keith could clearly picture Lance’s adorable blush spreading to his ears. He could even feel it heating up Lance’s skin. It made his heart swell amusingly inside his chest.

He brushed his lips gently against Lance’s temple, his hair tickling his nose and Keith’s small chuckle rumbled in the dark.

“Hey, stop mocking me. I’m trying to come up with sweet nicknames here,” Lance admonished punching Keith lightly in the chest.

“I thought you liked Sharpshooter,” Keith commented while adjusting his position on the bed, his numb arm finally free after hours of being Lance’s personal pillow.

“And I do,” Lance also shifted, pinning himself against Keith’s side and throwing his arms around his torso, pulling him closer and head resting on his shoulder. “But that’s my codename, you know, as a paladin not as a _boyfriend.”_

“Hum,” Keith chewed the inside of his cheek as he pondered, unconsciously waving his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Honey, jelly bean, sweet pie, cutie pie…”

“Keith, what are you doing?” Lance asked.

“Trying to come up with nicknames for you,” Keith answered feeling slightly embarrassed.

“What am I, a pastry?” Lance enquired and Keith had the sudden urge to reply to that with a clever comeback right on the tip of his tongue.

But Lance beat him to it and clasped a hand over his mouth clearly flushed by what he knew Keith was going to say. “Don’t even dare to answer to that.”

Keith laughed and gently took Lance’s hand from his mouth, kissing it before placing their interlocked fingers over his chest.

“What about sweetheart?”

“No! That’s what my mum calls me,” Lance reacted shivering faintly inside the circle of Keith’s arms.

“Alright,” he mused a little longer. “What about babe?”

“You already call me that,” Lance replied stealing a quick peck at Keith’s jaw. “I want something special, something that is _ours.”_

“Oh?” Keith paused.

“You know,” Lance said slightly embarrassed, his voice dropping into a low whisper. “Like when I call you Red and you get all… You know!”

_“Oh!”_ now it was time for Keith to blush at the unspoken message in Lance’s flushed words. “And you came up with kitten? After Red? Really Lance?”

“Hey, it’s better than furry,” Lance counteracted shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he buried his nose in the crook of Keith’s neck.

"Ugh, you're hopeless,” Keith commented in an exhale, Lance kissing that delicate spot that had him shuddering despairingly.

“Yeah, but I‘m _your_ hopeless,” Lance said seductively at his ear, quickly nibbling at his earlobe and spiking Keith’s heart rate. He was almost sure it had reached critical condition by now.

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Keith replied before his words were drowned by Lance’s lips silencing him.

He melted into the kiss, the nicknames forgotten for a few minutes of hard-core make-out session until Lance finally released him only to snuggled back into his arms.

“So, back to find us some nicknames. What do you think of Samurai?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget I'm also posting thing on both Instagram and Wattpad.
> 
> Hope you'll like it and if you did, you know the drill 😊


End file.
